Te perdre encore et encore
by SalemaW
Summary: Parce qu'à chaque fois que Dean perd Castiel, le chasseur perd un peu de lui même. Quelques petits textes du point de vue de Dean. Destiel triste.
Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

Voici une série de drabbles (triste) du point de vue de Dean, à propos de notre (son) ange préféré.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et tu as disparu. Lentement. Alors que les eaux sombres du lac t'engloutissaient peu à peu, je ne pouvais me résoudre à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer devant mes yeux.

En à peine quelques minutes, j'étais passé du soulagement de t'avoir retrouvé au désespoir de ta perte. Alors que tu t'enfonçais dans les profondeurs, l'eau semblait évaporer ton corps.

Et tu n'étais plus là, seul ton trench-coat m'avait rejoint.

J'avais déjà perdu des amis, alors pourquoi la douleur de ta disparition n'était-elle pas habituelle ? Tes derniers instants me hantaient chaque nuit, ton souvenir brûlait ma mémoire. L'alcool que j'ingurgitais te noyait encore et encore.

Ton maudit trench-coat était mon ancre, l'infime espoir que tu me sois rendu, mais il était aussi ma fin et mon désespoir. Désespoir de te penser mort, désespoir du vide.

A grandes gorgées d'alcool insipide je comblais le manque, à coup de chasses aux monstres et aux filles, j'oubliais. Mais ce n'était que des leurres, des pansements sur une faille dans un mur, un paravent en papier un jour de vent. Ce jour-là, je suis mort en même temps que toi. Ton corps a sombré, mon esprit aussi. Alors que ta présence partait en fumée, le feu qui me maintenait s'est éteint. Plus de sentiments. Juste la douleur, perçante et sournoise.

Je voulais raccrocher. Oublier la chasse, oublier mon passé, ma vie. Oublier que je t'avais perdu. Oublier que je ne saurais plus jamais aimer.

"Dean."

Laissez sa voix m'emporter loin d'ici, loin du monde, loin des horreurs et du sang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis égoïste. Tellement égoïste. Moi qui ne fais qu'accumuler les coups d'un soir, je t'en veux d'avoir couché avec April. Je t'en veux tellement de l'avoir laissé souiller ton corps. Avec ou sans ta Grâce, tu es un ange. Mon ange, dirait certain. Alors, je ne peux l'accepter. Accepter que tu aies offert un tel honneur à la première venue. Accepter que ... accepter que je n'aie jamais eu le courage d'être à sa place, entre tes bras.

Je t'ai vu gisant sur ce fauteuil et mon cœur s'est arrêté une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi s'amusait-on à me torturer ainsi ? Encore une fois, j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité. Encore une fois, je ne t'ai pas enlacé comme je l'aurais souhaité à ton réveil.

Entre mon cœur et ma raison d'exister, j'ai encore une fois choisi ma raison. J'ai choisi Sam et je t'ai jeté dehors. Pardonne moi Cas'. Je dois protéger Sammy quel qu'en soit le prix, même si pour ça je dois te faire souffrir et m'en vouloir à en crever. Ton regard triste et éteint m'a lacéré de l'intérieur. Ton absence m'a écrasé à la seconde où tu as quitté le bunker.

Je te veux tellement Cas', mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Pardonne-moi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'aimais les filles. Leur odeur, leurs courbes et la douceur de leur peau. Pour moi, le sexe avait la même fonction que l'alcool : un plaisir instantané mais éphémère afin d'oublier. J'en ai connu des draps et des partenaires. J'en ai goûté des alcools et vidé des verres. Je me complaisais dans mes pêchés, sans jamais tenter de m'en éloigner.

J'aimais les hommes aussi, mais je ne me contentais que de quelques regards gênés à de rares occasions. Bien sûr, j'avais testé, deux ou trois fois, dans le plus grand secret. Ça ne collait ni à mon éducation, ni à mon image. Et puis, je préférais les femmes car c'était facile. Facile et, avouons-le, elles m'attiraient plus facilement.

L'excitation, la luxure ... Dieu que c'était bon. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Un leurre lamentable face à mes véritables besoins.

Tes disparitions me pesaient un peu plus chaque jour et le souvenir de tes morts me hantait. A force de te perdre, mon cœur n'était plus qu'une vaste ruine. Un jour viendra, où je ne pourrais plus faire semblant. Semblant de t'ignorer, semblant que tu n'es pas important pour moi. Un jour viendra où c'est moi qui envahirait ton espace personnel. Un jour viendra où je ne pourrais plus me cacher.

Je t'aime Cas'. Je t'aime tellement. Pardonne-moi. Attends-moi. Ne pars pas.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Tu es celui avec qui je veux finir ma vie, celui pour qui, un jour, je pourrais peut-être raccrocher. Attends-moi Cas', je serais bientôt prêt à t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ne me parlez pas de devoir, de sacrifice ou de justice. Ne me parlez pas de dévotion à une cause ou de destinée.

Je me fous que ce soit mon travail depuis des années. Ne me parlez pas.

Je me fous que la Terre brûle ou que le monde sombre. Ne m'appelez pas.

Je me fous que les morts se relèvent ou que les gens meurent. Ne me cherchez pas.

Je me fous que l'humanité s'éteigne ou que les ombres nous engloutissent. N'espérez plus rien de moi.

Je me fous que le ciel soit encore bleu, alors que ses yeux sont vides. Je me fous que le vent souffle sur vos maisons, alors que sa respiration s'est arrêté. Je me fous que vous soyez des victimes innocentes, parce que je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

Ne me parlez pas d'ange, de regrets ou d'amour. Ne me parlez pas d'ailes, de tendresse ou d'avenir. Ne me parlez pas de lui. Ne prononcez plus jamais son nom. Ne me parlez pas de ses yeux ou de son sourire. Ne me parlez pas de son amour ou de sa dévotion.

Parce qu'il n'est plus là.

Ne me parlez pas d'espoir, alors que je serre son corps sans vie contre moi.

Ne me parlez pas d'accident, alors que ses ailes se dispersent au clair du temps.

Ne me parlez pas de nous, alors que mes larmes inondent son cadavre.

Ne me parlez pas de bataille, car j'abandonne. Que les monstres gagnent, que le mal l'emporte, ça ne changera rien.

Oubliez-moi. Castiel est mort dans mes bras.


End file.
